Hitherto, cleaners employing ultrasonic vibrators have been well known, which are of a batch-process type wherein washing immersed in liquid in a processing cistern is exposed to ultrasonic waves generated by vibrators equipped on the inside walls and at the bottom of the cistern. This type of cleaner requires much time and trouble for putting in and removing of articles from a wash and further another rinsing step to finish the cleaning, thus necessitating much equipment and labor for these purposes.